


Brown Eyes

by chiisagi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiisagi/pseuds/chiisagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiku had always viewed the world through a pair of brown eyes. For years, it was coined as one of the most plain; a dull color among others. It can't be any more interesting than that, can it?<br/>Alfred believes otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes

The intensity of the scorching heat beat down upon two figures walking along at their own leisure. The reasons for their stroll were evident only between the two, for anybody else mindful enough would avoid the sun in plain sight. Yet, the taller one insisted on the benefits of Vitamin D for their skin.

“I mean, I read this on an article somewhere and I forgot most of it, but I do remember that it’s pretty awesome for your health! Especially you Kiku; you’re like, as pale as a ghost.”

“You may have forgotten, Alfred. It can cause sunburn too.”

Alfred blinked at the statement, as while he had been so adamant about the powers of the vitamin, he completely missed the consequences. Regardless, his grin radiated with enthusiasm that rivaled the sun’s brilliance.

“Yeah,” Alfred began, “but hey, we get to have some ice cream under a roof when we get there!”

Smiling at his companion’s excitement, Kiku nodded and continued on their way.

For a while, the two walked in silence as the heat managed to tie their tongues. While Kiku enjoyed the peacefulness, it was heavily uncharacteristic whenever it was with Alfred. Usually the two would bounce it off right away, never finding a stop to all the chatter (which of course he did not mind) so it was a surprise to him that, in the midst of the hot air with the sun blazing down against them challengingly, Alfred remained without so much as a word. This, Kiku questioned inwardly.

Several times, he stole glances in the blonde's direction in an attempt to read him. The proximity between the two was not of great length, which came at a disadvantage for Kiku would have to crane his neck if he wanted to reach the other's face. What first came was the minute mannerisms that the other would display, knowing that Alfred was one to easily portray his emotions through certain gesticulations, no matter how minor. When nothing of particular interest was to be found, Kiku lingered a few more seconds before looking up.

Having been preoccupied with flavorful thoughts of ice cream, it was a wonder to him why Alfred had not been as flamboyant as earlier. His expression was rather stoic, to his surprise. At least, it was what it appeared to be since he could only see a darkened silhouette. Still, the visibility of such was luckily not as obscure as what he had dreaded. Lips relaxed into its natural curved posture, several strands of golden rested on the tan skin that he was indicating about. It practically created a translucent blanket over eyes that shone with slight determination, never wavering from its fixation in the far-off distance.

It was then that Kiku's focus scrutinized on the other's pair that hid behind the frames. Gleaming under the amber lashes that flittered once in a while, he began to delve into them, to see what they were hiding from behind. They were lively, animated, never ceasing to dreariness. They sparkled and they glinted, they were the doorways behind his spirited soul. They contained all the history that America had faced through innumerable years, they contained all the tears and emotions that the American had ever experienced.

And, they were...blue. A very deep shade of blue holding the epitome of his sole essence. Kiku had always been fascinated by the color, and as interested as he is, he couldn't provide any more words for description. It was simply the first thing that he would catch a glimpse of whenever Alfred appeared. It amused him truly that his eyes matched the color of the sky, that in both beings they were free and full of exploration.

The moment that the pair flickered was when Kiku had caught himself staring.

“Yo, something up?” Alfred asked as he turned to look down at him. Kiku merely shook his head and glued his gaze at the passing cement. He would have liked to ask him the same thing.

“Your eyes. They are…intriguing.” No use in avoiding the subject. However, he said this casually in order to shake off the attention. In response, Alfred blinked and displayed a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke.

“…thanks bro. I think yours are too.”

“They’re rather dull.” Now the smile disappeared, replacing it with a gasp.

“No?” Alfred countered, “Your eyes are super cool, dude. I’m pretty sure they’re not as boring as you think they are.”

“I beg to differ. Brown eyes barely have the appeal that blue eyes do.” Kiku shrugged without a change in expression. It was not that he abhorred the color, but rather found them plain in truth. Out of the exchange of silence, he strode on in slight relief. That was that, and thankfully nothing more. Despite of this, he felt an emptiness to where Alfred would usually walk by. Kiku turned around to see that he had stopped in his tracks. The reflection of the sun’s brightness on his glasses made it impossible to see his eyes, and impossible to read his face.

“Well, I disagree.”

The remarkably solemn tone of his voice sent chills down Kiku’s spine, and he stood with words that jumbled in his mouth. The glasses lurched forward, and suddenly he was hovering just over the other.

“Listen, Kiku.” Alfred lightly gripped on his shoulders and looked at him intently so that he had his full attention. “I know you think brown eyes aren’t that great, and I know that you’ve been with them for years that I can’t even count. But, you have to understand that you’re the only one who’s saying these things that in my opinion are wrong.”

And in the mere transition of a second, Alfred switched to his trademark fervor without losing his firmness.

“Seriously, brown eyes are absolutely _spectacular_. What you see is only a shade of the usual; they have this aura of mystery, as if they’re trying to hide from the world something astounding. Blue eyes? Yeah sure, they’re vibrant all the time, but that’s what takes away from the wonder. Now, brown eyes…  what’s amazing about them is that it’s in the smallest of moments, the times you would least expect, that they unveil their true beauty. They draw you in with one look, and then you can’t stop staring. Call me sappy, but I’m honestly speaking for real here.”

His hands had already retracted so that he may use them for further gesturing, but Kiku was so captivated that it certainly would have been no different.

“Brown kind of gives you a sense of warmth. It’s a very welcoming but also enigmatic color, which is a unique trait in comparison to any of the others. What’s also really cool is that, when they come out in the sunlight, you can actually see different ringlets of color. You can’t even call them just brown anymore. Because the color varies in shade, there’s times when you can see specks of light that glitter like stars in a nebula. It’s like…”

Words slowing down, his arms fell to his sides as his voice grew softer in sincerity.

“It’s like a mini universe condensed in two packets of brown, y’know?”

They stood there like that for a moment as a gentle breeze blew past by, bringing the two back to their senses. The distance between them increased by a slight degree as Alfred resumed the original position he was at from their trek to the ice cream parlor. He then urged the shorter individual forward by patting him slightly, all the while wiping the sweat that was accumulating on his forehead.

“I hope that sinks in for ya,” Alfred chuckled, leading them around a corner, “Just thought you should know that.”

Kiku meekly followed, still unsure of what to say. Never before in his long history had he heard _anyone_ talk about brown eyes like that. The very thought of such blurred his mind—tangled his processor—for it was a first, and it needed to be saved. The mystery of why Alfred had been quiet earlier was now long forgotten, soon replaced by the romantics of the color brown. He felt Alfred tug at him, babbling over something about nearing a building, though he was sure that he will come to soon enough.

As Alfred led Kiku over to the parlor, his mind reeled back to the time they were simply walking in stillness, the time when he was stealing glances at Kiku and marveling over how stunning his chocolate brown eyes were.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to say that other colors are below brown. It's just a rather under-appreciated color (along with darker obscure shades), and I would know since I own practically black eyes.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
